


Chained up

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: "We almost lost our child because of you!""I-I'm sorry. I-""Enough, Oikawa! I am so tired of your shit!""Iwa-chan!""Don't you call me that!"".... Iwa-""I'm taking her with me""no... NO!""I'm so stupid to believe that you can take care of her without me. 2 months! We've just been separated for two whole months, and yet you already put our child in danger!  Good bye, Oikawa""I-Iwa! Iwa! Don't take her with you. I-I'll be more responsible! I'll be better! I-""Stop. You need to learn to live with just yourself.. alone from now on"..In which Oikawa is a hardworking writer, Iwaizumi is a lawyer and their child doesn't know what to do with her stupid parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another IwaOi fanfic that I definitely must finish

Not really a chapter if I must say but, here's some of the important parts if this fic

 

1.) Oikawa is a writer

2.) Iwa is a lawyer

3.) They are on the process of divorce

4.) Their daughter is 9 years old who lives with Oikawa

5.) Iwa is currently in a relationship with Shimizu

6.) Shimizu knows about the divorce

7.) Kuroo is Oikawa's editor

8.) IwaOi's daughter's name is Eikyuu (which means eternal/forever)

 

First chapter will be uploaded on December 8 :)


	2. The Reunion

"Mommy!"

 

The little ball of sunshine ran towards his omega mom. The omega stretched his hands and carried the nine-year old alpha in his arms.

 

"You're so big! I-I can't lift you -!"

 

The omega put his daughter on the ground and smiled. Chocolate brown eyes meets bright emerald.

 

"Hey sweetie, you can't be alone here right? Where's Iwa-cha.... your daddy?"

 

"He's in the meat section! Let's go mom!"

 

The omega hesitated, but her daughter dragged him as fast as she can so he ended up facing his soon to be ex husband's back.

As if on queue, the spikey-haired man turned around to see a blushing omega that seemed so familiar.

 

"H-Hey.."

 

"H-Hi... She bumped to me at the cereal aisle and dragged me here... I'm sorry..."

 

"N-No... don't be. We live in the same city so it will really be.. you know.. Usual for us to meet."

 

 

The omega turned to look at the woman beside the spikey-haired man.

 

"I think I saw you somewhere before... hmmmmm"

 

"My name is Shimizu. Shimizu Kiyoko, I'm Karasuno's former manager, if you still remember, Oikawa-san"

 

 

The girl tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

 

 

"Oh! I remembered! Nice to finally meet you. And. Please take care of my daughter and Iwaizumi as well"

 

 

The spikey haired man's eyes widened, not used to hearing his last name in full from the brunette's lips.

"I-I'll do my best, Oikawa-san"

"No need to be so formal with me. Call me Tooru" he flashed a smile so wide that only Iwaizumi knows that's fake.

 

"Oh! Sorry but I need to go pay for these and go home already" he knelled in front of his daughter and patted her head.

 

"Baby, please don't give them a hard time, okay? Mom loves you so much and I'll see you on Sunday."

"Yes, mom. Will uncle Kuroo join us on Sunday?"

"Hmmm.. Is that what you want?"

"Yes! uncle Kuroo is the best uncle ever!"

"Pffft. You say that to all of your uncles. Now, please excuse me" Oikawa kissed her forehead and waved his hands to the couple before turning his back on them.

 

When he closes the door of his house, in his own comfort zone, he let it all out.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and cried, so so much.

"I-Iwa! Iwa-chan! I-I'm so sorry!"

 

He continued to let his defense broke and he heard that his phone is ringing. He quickly grabbed his phone and saw Tetsu-chan in the caller ID.

Without wiping his tears and snot, he answered the phone and immediately blurted...

 

"Hey, Tooru-"

"Tet-chan! Tet-chan! I saw them! I saw them! I saw his girl! I saw my baby! I- I saw Iwa-chan! I-I"

"Tooru, calm down.."

"Tet-chan! It's=It's so ... It hurts!"

"Tooru, i know. Deep breaths"

 

Oikawa continued to cry silently while leaning his ear on his phone.

 

"Tet-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Why does it hurts so much?"

"....."

"Tell me..."

"Because you still love him"

"I-"

"Don't deny it"

"....."

"........."

"yeah. I'm still madly in love with him"

 

 


End file.
